


#JustSiblingThings

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Dick & Dami Week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: (somewhat), (sorta) - Freeform, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crack, Damian Wayne is Dramatic, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Dick and Dami feels, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, SO, Sibling dynamic, Typical Sibling Grossness, damian wayne is adorable, dick grayson is dramatic, sibling shenanigans, this is seriousness fluff and crack all rolled into one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne are, in fact, siblings.It shows.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick & Dami Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	#JustSiblingThings

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who was some hours old today when they realized that D & D week starts today and not tomorrow?  
> Also, who thought I would write a 5.6k one shot for this? Certainly, not me.  
> This is created using Day 1's prompt of Dick & Dami week, " **#JustSiblingThings** "  
> Anyways, this is making me crave for fics which have sibling shenanigans between these two <3
> 
> Thank you so much Batmoniker for all the beta help and for polishing this fic <3

The phone keeps ringing. The alarm blares and Dick finds himself groaning. Headache, barely a couple hours of sleep and a loud alarm are not a good combination. Dick’s head throbs and his muscles complain, both in agreement.

Dick reaches out with one hand as he tries to find and grab the object of his current distress and more headache. For some reason, tapping on the screen blindly doesn’t help in turning off the alarms. The alarm rings louder.

He brings the phone closer, opening the lock screen. The light is harsh, blinding him for a few seconds. Diving his head under the blanket, opening his eyes and squinting first, he again opens his phone.

The phone light is still rude as before but he is armed this time.

He lowers the brightness and slides the screen up. Switching from his lock screen to his wallpaper.

He again has to blink. Not because of the light, this time. No.

The wallpaper is not one Dick had before. And seeing those right now...is a trip, to say the least.

The wallpaper is not static. It is a changing slideshow.

The first is him and Damian hugging. Two pairs of eyes twinkling with mischief staring at the camera and two matching dimpled smiles.

The next one is a badly drawn dick. ...Yeah, that’s something. It is from Damian’s anatomical studies. Dick knows this because some weeks ago he'd walked in on Damian brooding about not being good at something. When he had been asked why, he had told that he could not draw Dick. or so, Dick thought he had heard. Except when Tim commented on how Damian was usually drawing Dick and was good at it, Damian had all but looked at his lap and grumbled. Jason had rolled onto the floor, quite literally, as he laughed, having caught up on the meaning before any of them. Damian had just said “stupid class” and left the room. Dick was sure his own ears had turned pink and he didn’t know why.

The third picture is of a baby elephant. It is not uncommon for Damian to send baby elephant photos and videos to Dick, whenever he finds some nice ones and thinks Dick would enjoy them.

Those three photos are quite different, some more favoured by Dick than the other, and them all being in a slideshow of a wallpaper makes it all the more ridiculous.

Either Damian is mad at him or he’s just being Damian. His little brother.

Dick smiles to himself.

The next time he visits Gotham, he will tell Damian about privacy and belongings.

Though, for now, he’s not going to change the wallpaper.

Last night, Dick fell asleep to thoughts of insecurity - to thoughts that he was unloved, uncared for, and certainly not missed. Now though, waking up to a photo of him and his little brother grinning at the camera, brings a smile to his face.

If the next pic had reminded him of Jason, and how freely he had laughed when he used to hide his emotions from them usually, and it had made Dick smile softly to himself, that was Dick’s business.

* * *

  
  


Richard is munching on chocolate. Roasted peanuts and caramel chocolate to be specific. Damian’s favourite to be more specific. Something Richard doesn’t even like the flavour of, as it has caramel mixed in, to be even more specific.

He does not offer Damian a single piece, even for the sake of fake courtesy.

Damian is a little brother. He won’t be ignored!

He crawls onto the bed and moves towards his target in sight: Richard’s lap.

Upon reaching the intended destination, he puts both hands on his brother’s lap and looks up, only to be ignored as Richard is busy eyeing the chocolate the same way Todd eyes his bed and Drake eyes his laptop. Damian had never believed in romantic love before witnessing all of this.

Seeing as his strategy is not working, Damian changes tactics. Now crawling all the way into Richard's lap, Damian rests his hands on his brother's shoulders to steady himself as he tries to steal a bite of the chocolate directly out of Richard's hands.

To be figurative, his brother holds his ground. To be literal, his brother digs his weight into the bed, refusing to budge under Damian's weight. Damian knows on some level that the weight comparison between them is like the weight comparison between Alfred the Cat and Goliath.

He realizes in awe that his brother can fly too. Meanwhile, Damian is only capable of leaving scratches on others. The comparison also makes him realize that he could hurt Richard this way. That is something Damian never wants to do. He doesn’t want to hurt Richard because Damian was being prickly.

So Damian continues his efforts but this time, he is mindful of his hands and nails. He doesn’t want Richard to get hurt.

He is  _ so close. _ He has almost reached the chocolate with his mouth, still aiming for it.

He can  _ almost  _ taste his victory. It smells and tastes like chocolates with roasted peanuts, he thinks.

Just one centimeter left.

Richard looks down. Their eyes meet finally. Richard takes out the chocolate from the wrapper. He runs his tongue along the whole bar, from top to bottom. Both front and back. He even licks at the sides for good measure. He does this all while still maintaining eye contact. 

The chocolate now glistens with spit and Damian mourns the loss of a fallen comrade, someone he can never reach again; the chocolate bar.

It is now that Damian realizes how he is holding up right now, quite literally. With his knees digging in Richard’s lap, hands placed on each of the shoulders for balance and face tilted upwards, mouth open, because he had almost  _ tasted _ victory.

His mouth opens and closes as he stares at Richard and the horrifying thing he has just done. A part of him is proud of his brother’s tactic, because it was actually effective.

That doesn't mean Damian doesn't pout for the rest of the day though. He's also secretly worried about his brother, because the last time Damian had offered to share his chocolate, Richard had later fallen sick and Damian had felt guilty.

He wishes these chocolates don't harm his brother this time. 

* * *

Damian is drawing something, tongue out, gaze fully focused on the paper in front of him.

In other words, Damian is so engrossed in his drawing that Dick has grown bored.

Camping out in Damian’s room is usually fun... unless Damian has art homework and has been living his life on the edge with the deadlines. 

Dick is bored. He wants to ruffle Damian’s hair but if he does, it'll mess up Damian’s homework, and then he would have to do it all over again. That would take more time, which would mean  _ more _ boredom for Dick. 

He tosses on the bed from side to side. Damian sits in the chair, leaning forward on the desk. Both the chair and the deak are beside the bed in his room.

He is eyeing the paper and holding the pencil in a way that screams “murder” and “murder weapon” respectively.

Dick can somewhat sympathize. Though, with Damian or the paper, Dick doesn’t know.

He again turns onto his other side and flops his head onto the pillow. Which is where he finds a ballpoint pen.

_ Perfect. _

Dick starts clicking it.

Something, finally!

The sound is like music to his ears. He keeps clicking the pen.

Until Damian snaps. 

Damian shoots him a heated glare. Dick responds with a look of pure innocence.

Damian frowns. Dick wears his best “Who, me?” expression in response.

Damian turns to whatever sketching and stabbing he is doing while Dick likewise resumes his clicking of the pen.

“Stop it, Grayson.”

“Stop what?”

“This nonsense.”

“What nonsense?”

“Cease this clicking of the pen now.”

“What pen?”

“ _ Richard.” _

“But I don’t have a pen, Dami.” Dick gives Damian his best innocent look as if he has never even sneaked a sip from his little brother’s hot chocolate after downing his own and as if he has never even seen a pen. Much less clicking it rapidly and irritating said little gremlin.

Damian huffs and busies himself with his project. Dick, too, busies himself with his pen clicking.

He can see Damian breathing deeply and Dick smiles to himself in amusement.

* * *

  
  


Jason turns around in his kitchen. He looks so much at peace as he stirs something in one pot and fries something else in a pan. He also has something in the oven.

Dick was too busy watching Jason and his movements to properly notice what he's cooking. Besides, this is Jason’s safehouse. Not Dick’s enemy territory or a stranger’s place. He can let himself loosen up here. Let himself be free and not tense.

Seeing Jason so loose and free in his movements, so in touch with his surroundings and so graceful when he is in the kitchen… Dick finds it soothing and calming to watch as he sits at the table with Damian beside him.

ASMR makes Dick’s skin crawl. It’s not soothing for him. Sometimes, he feels goosebumps and not in a good way. The few times he has tried it at the suggestion of others, it was not a good experience for him.

Seeing Jason in the kitchen, on the contrary, is something Dick can do for hours. It relaxes him.

So yeah, he doesn’t particularly notice what’s frying and boiling on the stove or what’s baking in the oven. He  _ can  _ tell if he puts a bit strain on his memory and tries to remember. But here and now, he is just happy to exist with no other thoughts.

That is also a reason he ignores Damian’s consistent elbowing at his arm and side.

Jason turns around with a tray now, two bowls set on it. He sets the bowls down on the table.

They are noodles. Dick reaches for one of the bowls, only to see Damian has been reaching for the same bowl.

Worried that his hard work will go to waste, Jason slaps both of their hands away. He sets a bowl in front of them both, each.

Jason leans back. Dick and Damian both look at him. There’s a few minutes of staring and then Jason turns around. He goes to check whatever is in the oven.

Dick and Damian look at each other. Then, they both are reaching for the same bowl set in front of Damian.

“I divided them both equally," Jason’s voice pauses them both, with their hands still outstretched towards the bowl. They look up to see Jason’s back still turned towards them, as he is on the floor doing something with the oven. 

They both look at Jason’s back, frown at it and then dive back to what they had been doing. The bowl is now the victim to them both dragging the object towards themselves.

Dick reaches for his own bowl with the other hand and slides it towards Damian. ”Here, Dami. You can have this.”

Damian glares at him as he pulls the bowl, they have been fighting on, towards himself. Dick gives him his best innocent smile and pulls the bowl towards his side of the table, “Dami, didn’t you hear what Jason said? They are both divided equally. You can have the other bowl.”

“But that’s my bowl”, the kid pouts.

“But there’s no difference.”

“If there is no difference, then you can have your  _ own  _ bowl, Richard. No need to try and usurp mine.”

“Usurp?” Dick dramatically gasps, “You wound me, little brother.”

Damian rolls his eyes in response. Damian eyes the bowl, frowns at Dick and retrieves his hands. Dick is too rejoiced at the fact to notice and stop Damian from putting a lot of black and red peppers and his spice mix into the bowl they had been fighting over. 

Dick could still try to take his claim again. But Damian is at the bowl again with his personal spice containers and is putting even more spice into it. Dick stares, mouth agape

Damian leans back, pulls Dick’s bowl, that Dick had pushed towards him earlier, towards himself. He looks at Dick, eyes full of challenge and dare.

He twirls the spoon, almost ready to dig into Dick’s bowl. He is daring Dick to eat Damian’s bowl now and finish it.

Dick  _ can  _ eat it. Technically.

He’s not Tim. He can handle spices.

But the question is: Can Dick handle Damian’s level of spice? His spice tolerance is definitely way more than Alfred, Tim and Bruce. But it is nowhere near as Damian’s. He found it out the hard way, last month, when Damian, out of pure goodwill and innocent intentions, cooked a dish for himself and shared it with Dick. The bathroom trips after that...Dick doesn’t want a repeat of them.

But Damian is looking at him right now. Eyes full of challenge, smirk on his mouth. Dick knows Damian has had his fair share of awful bathroom trips due to bland food and digestion problems caused by Alfred’s cooking. Dick winces in sympathy at the memory. For Dick, it had been a one time trip recently whereas Damian usually has stomach problems at the manor.

Right now, Damian is daring him and Dick is not one to back down from a dare. He can brave a little spice.

He stuffs a spoonful in his mouth and closes his eyes shut. He had forgotten about the spice and had not mixed the spice Damian had ‘sprinkled’ in the bowl. And Damian had been quite liberal with it. Not mixing it before stuffing his mouth full of a spoon of spicy noodles meant that spoon had quite a lot of spice.

There’s a difference between ‘spicy’ that they sell at the diners and the  _ spicy  _ that is made with desi spices. The tears escaping his clenched shut eyes and the snot irritating his nose are too much in agreement at that.

Dick coughs and tries to reign himself.

_ He can do it. _

Damian looks at him, his face a mixture of concern, triumph and indifference. His smirk doesn’t leave his face though. He digs into his - originally Dick’s - bowl, twirls his fork in it and eats his bite. He is fine and has no problem with spices, no tears leaving his eyes, no snot irritating his nose, and not even clicking his tongue when he appreciates the spice. He is eating his meal as he eats his food, usually. Dick is  _ jealous. _ He hates Damian so much at this moment. Not more than he hates his own inability to back down from a challenge.

Dick looks at his bowl, gulps, mixes the noodles and the spice with his fork and spoon as best he can. Downing a glass of water, he sets out to eat his share.

Over time, he is almost okay with the spice intake. His tongue burns. The passage from his throat to his stomach burns. It burns so much that Dick is sure that he can make a diagram for the digestive system based on the burn alone.

There’s no glory in ‘succeeding’ this dare. Only a growing heap of tissue balls in his lap. He tries to breathe through and power through.

Dick misses the world going around him for a few minutes. There’s only static noise in his ears, his vision has blurred because of the water escaping his eyes and his whole world has zoomed to the bowl in front of him, the fire burning inside him, especially near his heart and stomach, and the challenge of not letting his snot drip down from the nose.

When he is somewhat back to himself, he sees Jason turning around. Jason pauses, looks between the two and blinks as he sees Dick. Dick wonders what he sees. His older brother whose eyes are red rimmed and his cheeks stained with tears. Water still runs from his eyes and snot sliding just as Dick taps and wipes the offender away before it dares reach his lips.

Dick blinks and offers Jason a sheepish smile, which must look like a grimace right now. He puts another spoon of the noodles in his mouth and hopes he doesn’t choke in front of his brother as he tries to convey “See, I am totally fine” to his little brother through his action.

As luck would have it on this day, the action instead of making Dick look okay, makes Dick seem and feel even more “not okay”. He is soon choking at this bite and then there are hands rubbing at his back.

Dick coughs as hands rub his back gently. Then, the bowl is being pushed away from in front of him and a glass of cold water is touching his lips.

He would have downed it all in one go, had a hand at his neck not been encouraging him to take short sips of the water, instead.

He brings his hands to his face to wipe at his face when a pair of little hands is pulling them away from his face. A pair of larger hands wipe the tears away from his eyes. The hands leave his face for a minute and then returns with a cool cloth which the pair of hands gently taps on Dick’s face. Dick remembers now that his own fingers had spice on them and they would have caused agony if he had rubbed them on his eyes. He is overcome by tenderness at the thought of them remembering that little detail and caring for him.

Jason leans back, now. Looks at Dick who looks at Jason who in turn is looking at Dick, gently and with concern. Dick is sure he ruins the moment as he brings a tissue paper to his nose and blows his nose away with a loud sound. He is embarrassed at the sound.

Dick blinks sheepishly as he looks at Jason. Jason snorts and looks at Damian, eyebrows raised both in question and accusation. Damian, for his part, replies with ‘dare’. Jason snorts and looks at Dick who shrugs in response. Then, Jason mutters ‘idiot’ and goes to bring another jug of water to the table.

Dick would have said that was the end of it but the next day, the bathroom trips reminded him that it, in fact, had  _ not _ been the end of it.

He had not lost the dare though! He had eaten almost the whole bowl.

When he had said that, Damian had rolled his eyes and said, “barely half a bowl”. Dick had tried to convince him that it was the same thing. Damian had tried to argue but Jason had shushed both of them. Apparently, Jason didn’t want any dead bodies in his kitchen. Which, fair.

Dick and Damian had both spent the time arguing as they communicated with their eyes, instead.

* * *

Dick and Damian had been fighting. It is not that much common of an occurrence but it is still something that happens occasionally. 

Here they are, right now. In Bruce’s car. Because Damian can’t drive and Dick apparently ‘has to’.

It is also a lie that “Damian can’t drive”. He can! He is just not allowed to. Bruce and his stupid rules. Stupid rules which Bruce suddenly remembers, especially when Dick is trying to avoid Damian and vice versa. Dick is sure there would not be any harm caused if Damian were to drive himself to the arcade and the juice centre and whatever places Damian wants to visit.

Damian sits on the passenger seat, all looking like regal. He has learned a new way to annoy people and damn, it is efficient. Instead of looking annoyed or bothered, he has taken to looking indifferent, unbothered and unconcerned and oh boy, does it make Dick’s blood boil.

Damian sits on the passenger seat with air around him as if he were a prince. Dick, merely his driver.

Dick tries to resist the urge to slam the brakes. He does not like this dynamic one bit. But he can't reprimand Damian on what the boy has not been doing, technically.

He’s letting Dick’s imagination run wild and those are scenarios  _ Dick _ is coming up with. He huffs to himself and grips the steering wheel, knuckles tight.

If he discussed this situation or scenario with Tim, he would only cross one leg over the other and resume his typing. He would shrug in a ‘what can you do’ way.

Jason would just snort or roll on the floor laughing, depending on his mood and his relationship and dynamic with Dick on that day.

Stephanie would either cackle or team up with Damian, depending.

Dick tries to keep his attention on the road. He’s on the driving seat because “he’s an adult”. He can try and behave like an adult in this situation.

  
  


They leave the arcade and then go to a shop. It serves green tea. Dick gets them both tropical peach flavour. He doesn’t know why. He is not very fond of it either. But today he didn’t feel like treating himself to something ‘nice’ or something he liked nor did he want to talk more than necessary or ponder over which options would be good.

So here they are, at the booth. Damian is dipping his tea bag in the cup when Dick suddenly opens his mouth, forgets his own deal with himself from earlier about not opening his mouth, and says: “Did you know these seeds in the bag are what people didn’t like and spit into the trash and roadside? They collected it and here it is, in your tea bag?”

Damian looks at the teabag, at Dick and then looks ready to cry. Dick feels like a villain at the earlier thought which made him say this to Dami.

“It’s okay, Dami. You can drink it. It won’t hurt you”, he blurts out.

Damian’s lip wobbles and  _ oh no.  _ This isn’t something Dick had expected. Damian is genuinely crying now, rubbing at his eyes with his small hands and Dick feels like a monster for making his little brother cry.

God. His little brother is so small. It is unfair.

He goes towards the seat which is on his opposite side and Damian has been sitting on it. Dick slides on the side and pulls his little brother closer to him.

His brother snuggles closer to him and buries his face into Dick’s chest. Dick murmurs apology and kind words to him as he brushes his fingers through Damian’s hair and uses the other hand that is holding his brother against him, to also rub at his back.

Damian rubs his face on Dick’s shirt, which Dick doesn’t mind. Not really. His little brother is crying and he deserves all the comfort.

Dick pulls Damian back, to look at his face. Damian rubs his face at his chest in protest. Dick feels his shirt getting wet but when there are tears, what can you do.

He pulls Damian back and tries to get a look at his face. Tears are smudged at his cheeks and something above his upper lip glistens which suspiciously looks like snot.

Upon closer look, yup, it’s snot. Dick looks down towards his shirt and eyes the fluid which doesn’t look like tears. His shirt has been ruined, he realizes. His mood is...better won’t be the right word but he is not feeling as worse as before.

He mourns the loss of one of his favourite cotton shirts. Jason won’t buy him this shirt again now. Ugh. Why do the same shirts from the same company made with the same material don’t have the same comfy feel to them when he buys them for himself? This is unfair!

Looking down, he sees Damian has mostly stopped crying. Giving the kid a small smile, he has to open his mouth and say, “What? Seeds being once spit and now used in your tea bag scared you? Aww! A baby!”

He had not counted on Damian aggressively closing the distance between them, throwing his arms around Dick as if he were hugging him and rubbing his face on Dick’s chest.

Dick realizes with a dawning horror that Damian is actually using the hug as a ruse in the public place and pretending right now that he is crying and finding comfort in his brother’s embrace when he is actually rubbing his snot all over Dick’s shirt.

Clever, Dami. Clever.

Also. Gross.

That’s what all the kids in his class meant when they said younger siblings are gross and dirty. Dick realizes now. He sees the flaw in his ways now.

Too late to regret it though.

His dad has made sure he has not one, not two but a full wholesale supply of younger siblings.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shawn is amazing. She helps people at the centre and has a sense of compassion which makes Dick soft for her.

They have a movie night tonight and of course, this was the week Damian had to choose to stay at Dick’s.

Not that he minds the company. He could do a lot better if there wasn’t embarrassment at so many turns.

It seems as if Damian has made it his personal mission to turn Dick pink and red in front of Shawn.

Dick is sure he knows whose doing it is. He is surely having some words with Jason and Steph later.

Right now, his ears are pink as he overhears something Damian ‘whispers’ in Shawn’s ears. It’s not quite a whisper. Or more like, it  _ is  _ a whisper but in a childlike way. As if he doesn’t know Dick can hear him.

On Sunday, they both are woken up by Damian because Damian decides for some reason that it is cool to peek into Dick’s room and yell about him being hungry and wanting breakfast, and Richard better get his ass out of there or Damian would make it himself. Fun times.

The whole time is spent this way: Damian being obnoxious on purpose, passing comments solely to embarrass Dick, Shawn smiling in amusement and Dick groaning.

* * *

  
  


Damian is rambling on the topic of how much he hates  _ The Mill on the Floss. _ Dick understands and yeah, the book is disgusting as far as Damian’s rants have told him about it.

He gets it. See the thing is: Dick  _ gets  _ it.

But Damian has been talking his ear off for two hours non-stop and Dick’s ears would like a break, thank you very much.

Dick sits up from the couch, reaches with his hand down towards where Damian sits on the floor with his back leaning against the couch, and puts his hand over the kid’s mouth.

It’s so peaceful. He can almost enjoy his newfound peace and quiet.

Until the moment, something thick and wet brushes against the inside of his palm, making it wet and sticky. The feeling catches him off guard and he takes a couple of minutes to realize that the offending object is Damian’s tongue and he is slobbering on Dick’s hand.

Yikes.

Dick removes his hand as if it has been sullied. He brings his hand to wipe over his jeans, looks at it and grimaces. He rubs it on the back of Damian’s shirt instead.

Damian yells in protest and Dick grins. Serves the little gremlin right.

* * *

Bruce is paranoid. It’s not news to anyone.

Bruce being paranoid to Dick hugging Damian was, though.

Bruce is paranoid to Dick touching Damian because apparently Damian is small and easy to hurt.

Dick understands the sentiment. Damian  _ is  _ small. And the kid has been hurt too many times.

But he won’t break because Dick ‘touched’ him. All he was trying to do was  _ hug  _ Damian.

So...Bruce is worried about Dick accidentally hurting Damian and now Dick has anxiety regarding accidentally hurting Damian.

It has gotten to the point that Dick doesn’t hug Damian nowadays.

Damian, one day, decides to take the matters in his own hands.

Now, whenever, Damian sees Dick, he runs and flips until he is flying into Dick’s arms and Dick is catching him or sometimes, he launches himself as if he were a cannonball.

God. Dick loves his small monster of a ball of love and energy.

* * *

  
  


It’s a nice day in Gotham today. Dick is glad he chose this day to come and visit. It’s only him, Dami and Alfred at the manor. Tim is in San Francisco, Bruce is in outer space and Jason is never at the manor.

Alfred is in the kitchen and Dick and Damian are wandering on the grounds. It is right now that Dick gets an amazing idea.

Dick looks down at Damian who looks up at Dick. Dick gives him a smile and picks him up.

He walks some steps forward; little brother in his hold. Then, he grins at Damian. Damian, in turn, squeezes Dick once and then grins at him.

Dick twirls around and throws Damian into the air. When he comes down, Dick catches him. Damian’s laughter rings through the air. It makes Dick’s heart beat faster,  _ proud  _ and filled with love for his kid brother.

Dick again throws Dami in the air, catching him.

They do this again and again.

Dami’s laughter echoes and Dick is filled with four kinds of new feelings, all in a good way.

They spend a good chunk of time playing ‘throw and catch’ that they don’t notice Alfred coming there and then Dick is throwing Damian in the air, Damian is giggling as he ‘flies’ and then falls into his brother’s outstretched arms and Alfred is gasping with his hand over his heart.

Dick notices Alfred and gives him a grin. Then he repeats what they have been doing. Alfred mutters worried curses and Dick grins. Damian giggles. 

This is one of the best days of Dick’s life and the best day so far of this year.

* * *

  
  


Dick sits on his bed. His ice lolly in his hand. He opens the wrapper and is close to eating it. 

His bed dips on the side as Damian all but jumps on it out of nowhere.

Dick is too busy bracing himself with the jerk that caused through the bed to notice Damian coming closer.

The moment he notices, Damian is licking the ice lolly from start of the stick to the finish, and sprinting out of the room, screaming “REVENGE!”

Dick is too frustrated at it. He just wanted an ice lolly. But here he is, getting a spit slicked revenge.

He sprints after Damian in hopes to catch him. He would either give him the lolly or tickle him. Or both.

Both.

Both would be good.

He thinks that as he runs after his little brother.

* * *

Dick, for the life of him, cannot find his favourite jacket. He has searched everywhere. He has looked for it and has turned his whole apartment upside down. Yet, he couldn’t succeed in finding his favourite jacket.

He is missing his jacket so much.

This week, he has plans to take Damian to the arcade and he had planned on wearing that jacket.

Damian comes to his apartment so that Dick can take him to the arcade and they can hang out later. He is in Dick’s jacket though. The same jacket Dick had turned his whole apartment upside down as he had searched for it.

Dick huffs, takes his keys and then takes Damian to where they had planned to go. Because what could he do about it?

* * *

  
  


Damian can’t find his favourite shawl. He runs from room to room in the manor in hopes to find it.

It is a beautiful shawl with intricate patterns embroidered into it by hands. The design and patterns are pretty and Damian usually finds himself tracing them with his finger, in awe. Moreover, the shawl is good at its purpose too. It’s quite good at warming him in cold temperatures.

And today is  _ very cold. _

When he finds his shawl, it’s both the shawl and the shawl thief.

Richard is curled in the shawl and against the couch. His eyes keep closing and he keeps jerking awake. He looks very tired. He must be, after the week he’s had as he had to stay at the manor and look after everything and everyone while Father was kidnapped by an intergalactic alien gang.

Damian walks towards his brother and touches his arm. Richard jerks awake and Damian feels guilty for waking him up.

He looks at Damian, sees the shawl he is wearing and starts unwrapping it from around his shoulders when Damian holds him from doing that. He wraps the shawl around his brother’s shoulders. Richard is cold and the shawl looks pretty on him, anyway.

When his brother looks up at him from the couch, his eyes and smile soft, Damian asks him to join him in going to his room and have some proper rest on the bed.

Richard leans his head against Damian’s middle, eyes closing and Damian holds the head of his brother.

After a couple of minutes, he taps the head of his brother who groans in response.

Soon enough, they are in Damian’s room. Richard curls up on the bed and Damian joins him as he brushes the hair away from his older brother’s forehead and leans down to drop a kiss there. Then, he is curling at his brother’s side and his brother curling against his.

They both fall asleep, side by side.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts?


End file.
